Fabricio Werdum vs. Cain Velasquez
The fight was to unify the UFC heavyweight championship held by Cain Velasquez and the UFC interim heavyweight championship held by Fabricio Werdum. The fight was Velasquez's first in close to two years. The first round began. Cain landed a leg kick eating a pair of rights. Werdum trips and falls to his back, Cain lets him up. Cain winging punches, lands a left, a few more inside as they clinch. Werdum working the Thai plum. Cain breaks with a right, knees the body. A few lefts inside. Crowd chanting for Cain. 4:00 as Cain kneed the thigh. And the leg and thigh. They break. Cain's cut. His left eye. Werdum lands a right and a left. Cain gets a single to side control. Right elbow. Werdum turtles up. Flops to his back. Cain lets him up. Cain lands a jab. And an inside kick. They clinch. 3:00 as Cain stuffs a trip, they break. Werdum lands a jab, eats a right. Werdum lands a right, eats a pair and a big left. They clinch. Cain left uppercut and a right. A few short rights. Crowd singing. Werdum catches a knee for a single against the cage. Knees the head and they clinch, knees the body. Cain knees the leg three times, stuffs a throw. 2:00. They break. Werdum lands a good inside kick and a counter right. Werdum lands a right uppercut, eats a leg kick. Cain lands a left uppercut. Werdum lands a good jab. Another. Cain lands a leg kick. Werdum lands two good rights, they clinch. 1:00. Cain lands two right uppercuts. Werdum breaks with a right. Cain lands a big right. Cain catches a kick, gets a big trip to guard. Cain lets him up. Werdum seems tired. Clinch, 35. They break. Werdum's mouth is wide open. 15. Werdum landsa big right and a jab. Cain's face is a mess, lands a right uppercut himself. Werdum lands an inside kick, R1 ends, they touch gloves, Cain cut under both eyes especially the left, over it too. R1 Cain but close. "Angles," they tell Cain repeatedly. Werdum's nose looks broken almost, looks crooked in the middle. R2 began. Cain lands a leg kick and another. Werdum lands a nice jab. And another. Werdum lands a good left. Cain lands a leg kick, eats a right and dodges a high kick. Werdum lands a jab, eats a counter right. Cain lands an inside kick and a leg kick. And an inside kick. Werdum lands a left. Werdum lands a big one-two. Another jab. 4:00. Cain lands a left, eats a leg kick. Werdum lands a big left uppercut, eats a left. Cain lands a grazing right and a leg kick. Werdum lands a big right. And a glancing left uppercut. Cain lands a leg kick. And another. Cain lands a body kick, and eats a hard one. Cain lands a right, Werdum replies. And lands another. And he lands a big right and hurt Cain, Cain replies. Backing up. 3:00. Werdum lands a right and a huge one. Thai clinch. Clinch. Oh shit. Werdum lands a right left right. Werdum lands a right. Cain lands a leg kick. And another was checked. And an inside kick lands for Cain. Crowd chanting. Cain's tired! Werdum lands a jab. Werdum lands a one-two, eats a left. 2:00. Cain lands a leg kick. Werdum lands a double jab right and a jab. And a beautiful right uppercut. Knees the head. Oh shit! Clinch. Break. Werdum lands a jab and another. Cain lands an inside kick. Cain lands a right. Werdum replies. Cain lands an inside kick. Two more. 1:00. Cain lands an iffy leg kick. Cain might be rusty from the layoff too. Werdum lands an inside kick and a big right and left. And a one-two and a jab. 35. A jab. And a big right. Cain's wobbling. Jab from Werdum, eats a leg kick. Werdum lands a right, knees the head drops him with an uppercut, lands a right. 15. Werdum lands a right. Knees the head. Cain's wobbling. Werdum lands a beautiful jab. R2 ends 10-9 Werdum. Cormier wants takedowns, "this is not a fucking standup fight." Werdum's corner wants a finish, "kick his ribs." Doctor takes a look at Cain. He's okay. R3 began. Werdum looks fresh, Cain doesn't. Cain lands a leg kick. Werdum lands a jab. Cain gets a single. Werdum rolls him, guard. "Leg kick!" Cain kicks the leg. Again. Again. Werdum stands. Werdum lands a nice jab. Another. Eats a counter right. 4:00 as Cain lands an inside kick. Crowd chanting. Cain landsa high kick. Presses in, clinch. Werdum thinking standing guillotine. He's working it. Dragging him down, knees the head though, left, right, knees the head, break. Jab. Cain lands a right and another. Werdum lands a one-two. Crowd chanting. Werdum misses a big high kick. Werdum lands a hard right, 3:00. Cain gets a big double to guard, tight guillotine, Cain taps. Wow. Werdum leaps on top of the cage. Hugs Cain, consoles him. Wow. That's all you can say about that. Wow. Wow. "You want it in Spanish, Portuguese or English?" Werdum asked Rogan hehe. :D His corner looks very happy in the background. "I have the best team in the world." Does the troll face. :D Fuck yeah. Dances with his team chanting. Cain interview now. Cain basically apologizes and says he'll be back. Says he was training in Mexico City for two weeks, but apparently it wasn't enough to acclimate.